


with you in there (?)

by onew



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onew/pseuds/onew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho goes to the bathhouse (onsen) in Japan. Ends up just being him and Jinki 8D<br/>(Shameless PWP really oops.)<br/>Prompt from Ellie: "love it in the fingertips" "brush brush~ ohhh" XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you in there (?)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed ^^; I was gonna post this last week? D: But I got lazy editing it~ and remembered it today. So the smut probably fails (yeah it ALWAYS fails ~_~). I guess this belongs to my (random) top!Onew drabbles? XD  
> ALSO HAS A FAIL ENDING D: AND FAILS IN GENERAL dfdfds  
> And like why is everything I post here NC-17? FML. Guys stop me from writing smut ~_~;; Because I'm too scared to post it at my regular community.

ΞΘΞ

Minho coughed softly, and looked away as Jinki sauntered into the steamy room minutes after him. Minho glanced up at the ceiling and then around the room, suddenly feeling mildly awkward that they were the only two people in the bathhouse. Normally these places would be packed with people and chatter but Minho was finding the silence deafening. All part of being an idol he supposed, being able to hire out a whole bathhouse. But on one level it kind of sucked because being surrounded by other people made him feel normal.

The little square white towel that Jinki was holding up did little to cover him. In fact it almost drew Minho’s eyes even more. Minho’s eyes narrowed down as he was forced to realise that Jinki beat him completely in that area. Not by much, but still Jinki beat him and that frustrated him. Minho hated to come second, he was taller, he had bigger feet but yet Jinki still outranked him in that one aspect. Minho sighed softly, turning away to stop himself from indecently watching Jinki and instead began to wash himself.

Minho shut his eyes as the warm jet of water slid across his shoulders and then his chest. It felt good, that he could almost forget about Jinki being there. Minho kept his eyes shut as he wet his entire naked body, relaxing from the heat of the water. It felt good after a day of hard work and far too much dancing to finally be able to unwind and relax.

The scraping sound made Minho look up, internally groaning when he realised Jinki was sitting right next to him. Firm, muscular thighs bunched up next to him. Minho grit his teeth as he washed himself, trying not to look as he saw Jinki’s hands shift across his firm muscles, reaching down between his legs. Minho knew he was just washing himself there, but somehow it felt weird seeing Jinki touch himself down there. Even if it was completely innocent, it made him think more than he should. Minho blinked his eyes, wishing he knew why it felt ten times more awkward when it was just the two of them.

They had slept in the same bed before, shared each other’s food and were always invading each other’s personal space. It made no sense to Minho, they lived together and constantly saw each other in a state of undress. Minho couldn’t understand why he couldn’t stop staring, why he wanted to look. Clearly it had been a long day, and Minho’s brain was turning to mush. Minho hurried to wash himself, wanting to escape from the feelings inside him. Minho felt relieved when he was finished washing himself, he grabbed his towel and rose up before moving to the heated pool behind him.

The water was piping hot, a sigh escaping from his lips as he eased himself into the water. It felt incredibly relaxing to soak in the water. The sound of water splashing made Minho open his eyes, trying to force his eyes anywhere but on Jinki, as the older male slipped into the water next to him. Jinki hadn’t even bothered covering himself, and Minho found it hard to look away. It suddenly hit him how good looking Jinki was, he had always realised on some level that Jinki was. But somehow watching Jinki slip into the hot water, completely naked, the thought hit him over the head.

“You’re very quiet,” Jinki murmured, shifting insanely close to Minho, his thigh nudging Minho’s lightly, “Are you tired? Not enjoying Japan?” Jinki tilted his head towards Minho, dark brown eyes studying Minho seriously. Minho swallowed, the water was so hot he felt as if he was turning bright red. Having Jinki sitting so close and staring intently at him didn’t help.

“No, I-uh,” Minho felt his cheeks heat, “I uh, um, I’m fine.” Minho finally managed to stutter out, trying to ignore the amused expression across Jinki’s face. What was wrong with him? Minho was always composed, and his words flowed with ease. But tonight he was stuttering, Minho shook his head wondering if he was just so tired he couldn’t speak properly.

“This is serious.” Jinki intoned, eyes downcast in a sad expression, “very serious,” Jinki nodded his head, and Minho tried to make sense of what the hell Jinki was even talking about. Did he mean Minho’s stuttering? Or the fact that he was bigger than Minho? Or was he talking about their debut in Japan? Before he had decided what Jinki meant, Minho found himself babbling away randomly.

“Yes, it is serious. No, wait, I mean it’s unfair. Why are you bigger than me hyung? I’m taller – my hands and feet are larger. Why is your dick so big?” As soon as the words left Minho’s mouth, it suddenly crashed down on him what he had just said. The expression across Jinki’s face was complete shock, and Minho had this desire to crawl into the deepest, darkest hole and hide. How was he ever going to face Jinki again? How could he even say something like that to him?

Minho immediately turned away from Jinki, cringing in embarrassment, his mind going crazy as he thought of it. It was insane – it was if he had somehow picked up Jinki’s sangtae. Normally he was so smooth and charismatic, he always knew the right thing to say. Jinki on the other hand, normally tripped over air and his own words, saying the most inappropriate words at the worst time. Minho covered his hand face with his hands, wondering what on earth was happening to him.

“Minho, it’s okay.” The pressure of Jinki’s hands on top of Minho’s and his knee rubbing against his thigh, made Minho want to die even more. He didn’t think he could be more mortified than if he had walked out on stage completely naked. “Minho, really, why are you hiding?” Jinki’s voice sounded strangely soothing, but Minho still felt mortified and embarrassed. It wasn’t right to casually talk about Jinki’s cock, or about the size.

There was no way Minho was going to answer that, but when Jinki tugged his hands away, smiling warmly across at him. Minho felt his heart beating oddly, his hands growing sweaty even though they were not in the hot water. Minho blinked his eyes slowly, when he realised that Jinki was still holding his hands, and instead of moving away, he had slid closer. Somehow despite the hot water, Minho could still feel Jinki’s heat radiating against his skin.

“I think,” Jinki murmured softly, leaning in close enough for his breath to tickle Minho’s neck, “I like the fact that you looked.” Minho shivered slightly, feeling Jinki’s nails dig into his palms, and the way his hot breath slid across his neck. Minho’s mind was going crazy, thoughts running around his head and Jinki’s words only made the thoughts run faster. Jinki’s thigh rubbed against Minho’s and he felt glad that it was just them in the bathhouse.

That the chance of anyone disturbing them was very slim. Minho’s eyes slid shut, his breath hitching as Jinki pulled him to sit on his lap. Minho felt the world spin around them, everything was hazy and brilliant. Nothing made any sense but Jinki. Minho found his back pressing against Jinki’s chest and the head of Jinki’s dick, rubbing against Minho’s butt. It should be very wrong to be in this position, but at the same time Minho’s mouth watered. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Jinki.

Minho decided things were progressing very well, he was glad that he had said those mildly inappropriate words. Minho thought that it was funny how the one time he had Jinki’s condition it worked in his favour, instead of offending or upsetting the other it had turned out so well. That he was shut in the steamy bathhouse with Jinki alone Minho breathed in deeply, enjoying the way Jinki felt against him, the way his breath slid along the shell of his ear.

Minho shivered as Jinki’s fingers cupped his ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Minho’s eyes slid shut, concentrating on the way Jinki’s fingers explored his body. It felt so good, but the heat of the water was making Minho’s head spin. Staying in the hot water always made him feel light headed and dizzy, and Jinki touching him all over was not helping at all. Minho whimpered when Jinki kissed down his back, before he roughly pushed Minho off his lap.

“It’s too hot in here,” Jinki murmured, “let’s go to the outside pool.” Dark warm eyes locked onto Minho’s face, and he shivered, nodding his head as Jinki pulled him to his feet. After the heat inside, Minho shivered from the chilly air, until he found himself stretched out on his stomach across the stones. They were cool against his skin, and Minho shivered, his ass raised up in the air because of his erection. Minho realised that he wanted to touch Jinki too, he half turned to face Jinki but the older male’s hands cupped his ass and held him in place.

Minho no longer felt the cold stones or the chilly air under him. Jinki’s fingers brushing across his skin sent heat rushing down his nerves. Minho lay with his eyes shut, jerking his body up firmly against Jinki’s hands. He would never have guessed that Jinki touching his naked body would turn him on this much. Jinki’s fingers slid down his back making Minho roll his hips up, it felt so good. Minho thanked his lucky stars he had said those words that they had both come to bathe at the same time.

Jinki’s fingers felt slick and warm inside him, Minho loved the way Jinki brushed his fingertips, fanning the building heat inside his groin into slick flames. Jinki’s fingers thrust slowly into him, making Minho’s mind lose focus of everything but the motions of Jinki’s fingers. Minho felt the world shrinking, and growing smaller until, it was contained in the motions of Jinki’s two fingers thrusting so heavenly into him.

Minho gasped when Jinki’s fingers slipped free, his brain imploding as the sensations it had been focussing on were suddenly gone. Minho was still breathing heavily when Jinki flipped him over. The head of his cock glistening with pre come, but Minho didn’t even feel embarrassed. Minho shivered, all he could think about was Jinki, and how he needed him. Minho didn’t know what Jinki was planning, but he acted on his own. Minho shifted forward, lifting his legs up, pressing his knees to his chest.

Minho knew it was probably slutty, but the look Jinki gave him. The way his eyes widened, and Jinki let out a strangled gasp filled him with pride. That he could influence Jinki so easily, send thrill cascading down his limbs, like the droplets that slid down his skin. Minho gulped as he felt Jinki’s cock touch his thigh, their pants intermingling loudly in the air. Minho let his eyes shut as Jinki’s body pressed against him again, the head of his cock pressing against that spot. Minho thought he should be scared by what was about to happen, but the stars imploding inside him made his fear melt away.

Jinki pushed into him, slow and painful for Minho. But gritting his teeth he bore it, for the look in Jinki’s eyes. For the look of ecstasy that filled Jinki’s face. Minho would do anything for Jinki, especially when he let out those soft moans. Even if it hurt, and Jinki was so big, Minho would take it. Minho swallowed, gasping slightly when Jinki began to thrust into him, heaven and hell colliding in one painful yet amazing mix. Jinki was amazing, and he was all that Minho could think about.

Minho’s back arched as Jinki’s motions filled his head with stars and cotton candy. Magic seemed to sparkle before his eyes, and his body was out of his control. Minho panted loudly, shuddering as he clung to Jinki, needing to feel him more. The sky gradually faded, the light blending into soft hues of golden peach and shimmering pink. Minho watched Jinki’s hair shine like pure gold, through his half lidded eyes. Jinki looked like a god, shining in the sunset, and he made Minho feel like a god.

“I think,” Minho murmured softly, in between pants, “I think,” He repeated as Jinki shifted against him each motion making his body sing, “I’m glad I said those words too.” Minho shuddered, arching his head back as Jinki made stars flit before his eyes. Jinki’s mouth was firm against Minho’s, kissing him passionately as they both reached the pinnacle. The bath house, Minho realised was a perfect place to lie after something that amazing, especially when he had his arms loosely around Jinki’s waist.

Jinki shifted making Minho stir from where he was half asleep. A hand stroking across Minho’s thigh, cleaning away the sticky mess, Minho groaned he didn’t want to go back to reality. He wanted to lie in this alternate reality with Jinki, forever. Minho almost said something, but he bit his tongue, deciding not to embarrass himself anymore. He never wanted it to end though, he wanted more, so much more. When Jinki took his hand shyly, leaning across his smother his cheek in kisses, Minho thought his heart would explode from happiness.

“I’m glad you said those words too, you’re mine now, Minho.” Jinki whispered in between kisses, “And I’m yours.” Fingers laced together tightly, as Jinki nodded his head, lips so achingly close. Minho felt giddy, light headed from it all. It felt as if everything had finally fallen into the right place, those looks Jinki used to send him, suddenly Minho understood it all. Minho grinned back at Jinki, shyly glancing down at their hands as they made their way upstairs to the hotel room they were going to share. Minho hoped the night would never end.

ΞΘΞ


End file.
